Sueños
by Fleuretty
Summary: Tras la caída de Millenium, Seras Victoria está más sola que nunca. Sin Alucard ni Walter y con Integra lidiando con su propio dolor, no hay alguien que pueda explicarle que está pasando en su cabeza, si es el resultado de la locura tras perderlo todo o son simplemente sueños... -Fic participante en el Reto Anual 2017 en el foro La Mansión Hellsing: fic con temática lemon.-
1. I

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

I

De nuevo estaba en ese lugar en medio de la nada, con una enorme luna llena que se reflejaba en una pequeña laguna y que los cubría con su tenue luz. Nuevamente estaba frente a él, no entendía el como ni el porque y realmente no le importaba, ya que el verlo de nuevo la llenaba de una dicha enorme, comparable quizá con recibir un elogio de su maestro. Se acercó a ella para tomar gentilmente su diestra y una vez más besó el dorso de su mano, mostrando una caballerosidad que no había caracterizado en vida al capitán Bernadotte.

— El rojo te favorece tanto, Mignonette.

— Capitán, por favor llámeme por mi nombre.

— ¡Como digas, Mignonette!

Seras Victoria suspiró con pesadez, ¿era mucho pedir que dejaran de llamarla con sobrenombres? Lo dejaría pasar, solo porque ya se había acostumbrado y "Mignonette" no sonaba mal.

— Así que, ¿Qué hacemos aquí, capitán?

— Eso no lo sé, después de todo yo solo me dejo llevar por tu conciencia.

— ¿Mi conciencia?

— ¡Oh, pequeña tonta! Si estamos aquí, es porque tú quieres. He aprendido mucho de ti ahora que formo parte de tu esencia de no-muerta; tu infancia fue una mierda y tu adolescencia aun peor, jamás tuviste una cita ni un encuentro amoroso con algún buen hombre. Pero en el fondo añorabas un poco de romance, ¿no es así?

La rubia enmudeció ante las palabras que había escuchado, ¿Cómo había obtenido tanta información? Ese hombre estaba indagando demasiado en sus recuerdos y por el bien de su intimidad no podía permitirse algo así. Su rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza y el enojo.

— ¡Señor Bernadotte, por favor deje de fisgonear donde no debe! El que tenga acceso a mis recuerdos no le da derecho a burlarse de ellos…

— ¿Y quién dijo que me estoy burlando?

Pip acarició su mejilla, haciendo que su sonrojado rostro ardiera más; la miró fijamente con semblante serio, ella no pudo evitar intimidarse un poco, después de todo el ojiverde imponía con su sola presencia. Cerró los ojos presa de sus nervios y dejó que la voz del capitán se desvaneciera poco a poco, regresando a un punto ajeno a su entorno de ensueño. Abrió los ojos solo para verse rodeada de oscuridad; levantó la tapa de su féretro y se incorporó con pesadez. Nuevamente había soñado con él.

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde la caída de Millenium y Londres se recomponía lentamente de su noche apocalíptica. La prensa lo había manejado como un ataque terrorista; el silencio de los testigos fue comprado desde luego y aquellas almas pérdidas, deseosas de algo que fuera coherente, creyeron la versión sin problemas. Levantó la mirada hacía el techo de su dormitorio, podía escuchar la respiración de Integra, parecía tranquila y relajada y eso le alegró. Después de la desaparición de Alucard, la sucesora del legado Hellsing se auto exilió, aislándose de todo contacto cada vez que podía; aún mantenía su temple de acero y su voz de mando, pero el dolor por la traición de Walter y la pérdida del conde era algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Seras, después de todo sus sentidos y su intuición se agudizaron aún más después de beber sangre.

— Capitán…

La sola mención de su nombre bastaba para que recordara lo sola que se sentía; sin Alucard ni Walter, sin las ordenes de Integra ni la compañía de los Wild Geese. Al derrotar al mayor y regresar a la destruida mansión Hellsing, los pocos sobrevivientes fueron atendidos inmediatamente por un equipo de médicos mandados por orden de su majestad, estar al servicio directo de la realeza tenía sus ventajas después de todo. Solo seis chicos lograron sobrevivir (no sin secuelas, ya fueran físicas o psicológicas), Sir Integra se encargó de que recibieran un pago justo acorde a su lealtad y los mandó a casa para que se recuperaran, con suficiente plata para que dos generaciones vivieran sin problemas. Todos los caídos recibieron sepultura en tierra santa con los honores que un veterano de guerra recibiría; la draculina en persona se encargó de que el cuerpo de Pip Bernadotte luciera impecable en su ataúd, con su característica trenza rodeándole el cuello y una caja de cigarrillos en el bolsillo del saco con el que lo habían vestido. Al despedir al capitán cortó un mechón de su cabello para que esa despedida no se sintiera eterna, quería conservarlo como un recuerdo de todo lo que aprendió con los gansos salvajes, los compañeros que se mantuvieron fieles a Hellsing en una batalla que ellos por su sola condición de humanos ya tenían pérdida.

— Quizá…

No podía evitar el culparse por todas esas muertes, si hubiera sido más fuerte ellos estarían bien, si hubiera bebido la sangre de Alucard cuando tuvo la oportunidad habría acabado con esa maldita bruja antes siquiera de que entrara en los jardines de la mansión y él seguiría vivo… quizá ni siquiera hubieran requerido sus servicios, ya que con ella y Walter en la defensiva habrían detenido a Jan Valentine antes de que acabara con todas las fuerzas de la real orden. Sí, eso hubiera sido lo mejor, jamás se habría involucrado en esa estúpida batalla y seguirían como si nada, ganándose la vida a su modo.

— Eso hubiera estado bien… hubiera sido lo mejor… aunque…

Aunque jamás se hubieran conocido. No podía hablar por el capitán Bernadotte, pero estaba segura de que hubiera preferido morir de cualquier forma menos en manos de unos vampiros nazi, después de todo él era francés y repudiaba esa escoria histórica. Pero, ¿ella estaría bien con eso? Debía admitir que desde el momento en que conoció a Pip Bernadotte su vida como no-muerta fue más amena e incluso divertida. Su constante acoso, sus anécdotas, la peste de sus cigarrillos, su sonrisa, todo lo disfrutaba, aunque jamás se atrevería a reconocerlo. Después de la muerte de sus padres un pequeño trauma permaneció en ella, esa grotesca escena donde profanaban el cuerpo de su madre hizo que generara repudio y miedo hacia el sexo masculino. Jamás le faltaron pretendientes y el hostigamiento sexual era su pan de cada día (al ser la única mujer policía, debía lidiar con la lujuria de sus compañeros), pero no podía evitar ese repudio que la alejaba de una relación estable. Recordó las palabras del capitán en su sueño y no pudo reprimir el gemido de dolor y tristeza, tenía toda la razón, añoraba un romance de ensueño, pero su miedo la doblegaba. Para ella Alucard era como un padre, un maestro que le enseñaría el significado de su nueva existencia, pero Bernadotte se había convertido en el príncipe que se enfrentaba al dragón para salvarla de su propio miedo.

Quizá era egoísta, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo conocido, se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, así hubiera correspondido el beso que ese sinvergüenza trató de robarle antes de enfrentarse a Zorin Blitz. Suspiró resignada, no quedaba más que añorar y reflexionar… Con Alucard ausente e Integra sumida en su luto personal no había alguien que le explicara que estaba pasando en su cabeza. Ese sueño se repetía una y otra vez de distintas formas y estaba segura de que solo era eso, un sueño, pero no estaba segura de que otros que había tenido también lo fueran; en una ocasión pudo consolar a un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes al que molestaban en la escuela, en otra reprendía a un joven Pip por ser un fumador compulsivo, incluso pudo ser testigo de como perdió el ojo en Uganda. Eso, ¿eran sueños o eran los recuerdos del capitán? No había hablado con él desde que derrotaron a Hans Günsche, ni siquiera sabía como fue que logró manifestarse de la forma en que lo hizo. Recordaba que en alguna ocasión Walter mencionó algo sobre los familiares de un vampiro, pero no le había cogido verdadero interés al saber que estaba relacionado con el consumo de sangre.

— ¡Oh, Seras, eres una tonta!

Autoregañarse no bastaba, pero le ayudaba a sentirse un poco mejor, después de todo era habitual que la corrigieran y regañaran de una u otra forma. Miró el reloj que reposaba en la pared de su cuarto, aún faltaban horas para que comenzara la rutina de sus actividades y debía reconocer que se sentía agotada, lo mejor era tratar de dormir nuevamente, con la esperanza de no soñar; se recostó en su féretro y cerró la tapa, dejando que la oscuridad la envolviera.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Este es mi primer aporte a Fanfiction y lo comparto con la esperanza de terminarlo (tengo la mala costumbre de dejar inconclusas mis historias). La primera vez que leí el manga de Hellsing odié el PipxSeras, ya que amaba a Alucard y el merecía quedarse con la torpe draculina; ahora con mas madurez encima he vuelto a leerlo y me he dado cuenta de que Bernadotte y Victoria son la pareja perfecta, inocencia y perversión mezcladas con un toque de humor...


	2. II

**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **II**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, los murmullos de esas desconsideradas personas no la dejaban dormir.

— ¿Pero qué… dónde estoy?

Una tenue luz alumbraba el destartalado pero acogible lugar. Al fondo se veía una mujer tocando el piano y frente a ella se extendía una pequeña barra donde dos hombres aguardaban por un trago. Caminó entre las mesas, tratando de pasar desapercibida, "bien hecho Seras, ni siquiera eres capaz de no soñar", se regañaba mientras veía de reojo a su alrededor. Estaba segura de que jamás había estado ahí, así que no podía tratarse de un recuerdo suyo, ¿quizá fuera un recuerdo del capitán? Esa espalda le resultaba familiar después de todo.

— ¡Hey, acá arriba los esperan! ¿piensan perderse toda la diversión?

Seras gritó por la sorpresa al escuchar la voz proveniente del segundo piso, temerosa de saberse descubierta comenzó a disculparse por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero nadie parecía haberse percatado de su presencia, era como si fuese un fantasma reviviendo una escena del pasado o del presente, o quizá del futuro.

— ¡Oh vamos, eso es tan Charles Dickens!

Hicieron caso omiso a su comentario, definitivamente no podían ni verla ni escucharla. Se aproximó con paso presuroso solo para confirmar sus sospechas, frente a ella se encontraban el teniente y el capitán de los Wild Geese.

— ¿No va a subir, capitán? Quizá sea nuestra última visita a este sitio.

— Tss, no digas esas cosas, teniente, o espantarás a los niños.

— Trato de ser realista capitán, después de todo enfrentamos a monstruos mucho más temibles que la señorita Victoria.

— Monstruos… ¿qué es lo que realmente sabemos sobre esas cosas? No bastan estacas de madera ni un collar de ajos para defenderse de ellos, no sabemos nada y aun así estamos arriesgando el trasero. Joder, nunca creí que tendríamos que lidiar con algo así.

— Bueno, que le remuerda la conciencia, después de todo su avaricia nos metió en esto, eso claro si aún tiene conciencia que pueda remorderle.

— ¡Jajaja! Sabes que no me arrepiento, mira que ya cobraste tu pago y no puedes echarte atrás, así que sube ese horrendo trasero tuyo y fornica como si mañana fueras a morir.

— ¡Si, capitán! ¿Usted no piensa subir?

— No me apetece esta noche, solo quiero un par de tragos y regresaré al cuartel. Cuide bien del montón de vagos que ya se adelantaron, teniente, una mujer siempre es el mayor riesgo al que un mercenario puede enfrentarse.

— ¿Una mujer como la señorita Victoria, capitán?

Seras enrojeció al escuchar su nombre al mismo tiempo que Pip escupía el trago que acababa de tomar de su vaso.

— ¡Suba de una maldita vez, antes de que decida echarlo de este lugar a patadas!

— ¡Jajaja, a su orden, capitán! Solo una cosa más, sabemos algo sobre ellos; el señor Walter nos explicó que deben ser vírgenes para poder transformarse en vampiros, de lo contrario solo son monstruos descerebrados y esclavos de quien se haya alimentado de ellos. Un dato curioso que oportunamente recordé ahora que tiene ganas de filosofar un rato. Que tenga buena noche.

El teniente pasó a un lado de la rubia dirigiéndose al segundo piso, donde una chica pelirroja lo esperaba. El capitán permaneció en el banquillo, limpiando su barbilla. Un barman de aspecto amargado se acercó a Pip y de mala gana limpió la barra mientras ofrecía otro trago que su cliente aceptó.

— Virgen… es una lástima…

¿Lástima? ¿acaso ese hombre sentía lástima por ella? Seras lo miró furiosa, le hubiera encantado golpearlo por patán, ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que era al sentir algo de afecto por semejante pervertido. No se había percatado de que la música cesó hasta que miró a la mujer que antes tocaba el piano acercarse provocativamente al ojiverde.

— ¿Por qué tan solo, lindura?

— No estoy solo, lindura, me basta la compañía de mi courvoisier.

— Bueno, yo podría ofrecerte algo que ni el coñac más caro de este burdel puede darte.

La atrevida mujer abrazó a Pip por la espalda y acercó su rostro al bronceado cuello, lamiendo sensualmente detrás de su oreja a la vez que restregaba sus voluptuosos pechos que eran casi totalmente visibles por su pronunciado escote. La rubia miró a la mujer con incredulidad, que manera de insinuarse a un hombre. Su vestido era de un tono escarlata, semejante al color de su actual uniforme; llevaba un escote pronunciado por delante y detrás, dejando a la vista las curvas de sus pechos y su delicada espalda. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por el largo del vestido, pero la delgada tela traslucía sus delineados muslos y su cabellera cobriza resaltaba la blancura de su piel. Sin duda era una mujer atractiva que seduciría al capitán. Seras agachó el rostro para que no vieran su triste mirada, ya sin recordar que era ajena a ese momento y nadie se percataba de su presencia; comenzó a caminar con desgana hacia la salida hasta que la voz del castaño la hizo frenar.

— Que amable de su parte, señorita, pero estoy mejor con mi asquerosa bebida. No dudo que allá arriba requieran de su servicio, así que si quiere tener una noche provechosa vaya con alguno de los infortunados que ya están follando como animales en celo antes de que queden secos.

La pobre mujer soltó su agarre y se dirigió a los baños que estaban al fondo, seguramente para controlar la impotencia de responder como es debido ante semejante humillación. La draculina miró asombrada al capitán Bernadotte, que permaneció sentado en aquel banquillo, agitando levemente su bebida.

— Ese color le quedaría mejor que el espantoso amarillo del uniforme, así parecería más una vampiresa y no un canario.

Seras olvidó de inmediato toda la ira que había sentido en contra de ese hombre y le remordió un poco la conciencia por lo que pensó sobre él. Se acercó de nuevo y lo abrazó por la espalda, deseosa de que él pudiera sentirla, saber que estaba ahí y que acababa de escuchar como prefirió su recuerdo y su bebida que una noche con una mujer.

— ¡Y yo era el fisgón que se metía en recuerdos ajenos!

— ¿Eh?

La rubia volteó al escuchar esa voz, detrás de ella se encontraba Pip Bernadotte, mirándola fijamente con su burlona sonrisa. Seras soltó avergonzada al Pip del recuerdo, que se desvaneció junto con el burdel, dejando a ambos en medio de una gran oscuridad.

— ¿Ca-capitán?

— El mismo al que acabas de abrazar tan afectuosamente, Mignonette.

— Eso, ¿era un recuerdo suyo?

— El ultimo que es grato antes de la batalla con el Letzte Bataillon. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de un burdel donde íbamos los chicos y yo? Me refería a este sitio. No era el mejor de Londres, pero si el único donde pude encontrar un courvoisier decente, además a los muchachos les gustaban las prostitutas de ahí.

Seras lo miró con incredulidad, realmente estaba ahí, tal cual lo recordaba: el sombrero de estilo australiano, la cazadora verde y la bufanda roja que cubría su cuello; el característico parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y la larga trenza que caía grácilmente sobre su hombro. La típica sonrisa burlona y la mirada fija en ella, ese verde intenso de su ojo derecho que tanto le habría gustado a la draculina admirar más de cerca.

— Usted, ¿es un recuerdo en mi cabeza? Yo, no entiendo lo que está pasando.

— ¡Vaya, pequeña boba! Sería lógico que si tú no sabes algo menos yo. Por fortuna soy bastante listo y lo he intuido todo. Eso que viste fue un recuerdo mío, así como otros que ya has experimentado e incluso has interactuado con ellos. Al parecer, cuando bebiste mi sangre parte de mi ser se mezcló con el tuyo, haciendo que mi conciencia habitara en ti. No eres tú manipulando mi recuerdo para que diga algo que tenga sentido para ti, soy yo diciendo cosas que se supone deberías saber, tonta. Así como yo tengo acceso a tu pasado, me ha parecido justo que tú lo tengas al mío, aunque no puedo controlar que cosas ves, así que si te topas con algo que no te guste solo recuerda que tú no eras parte de mi vida y que soy un buen hombre con necesidades y todo eso. — Pip sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió despreocupado, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo. Seras lo miraba fijamente, aun incrédula por lo que escuchaba y algo sonrojada por las insinuaciones sobre actos pecaminosos en el retorcido pasado de su superior. El ojiverde continuó. — Cuando nos enfrentamos a ese perro sarnoso pude manifestarme porque tú lo quisiste, obtengo fuerza de ti, así como tu obtienes mi fuerza, no sé como le llamen a eso los vampiros, pero así van las cosas.

— Eso, eso significa… un familiar… creo…

— ¿Familiar? Eso suena mal, ya no podré besarte a gusto sin sentir que estoy babeando a mi hermana pequeña, jajaja.

El rostro de Seras enrojeció aún más, ¿besarla? Vaya que era pervertido. Evitó el mirarlo a los ojos ladeando el rostro ligeramente, todo eso iba muy rápido para ella y no quería arruinar esos esporádicos encuentros con Pip. Debía cambiar el tema, dejar que la conversación fuera a su ritmo y no al presuroso paso del experimentado hombre que tenía enfrente. Haciendo pucheros para restarle seriedad a la situación le recriminó lo primero que le vino a la boca.

— Si eso fue un recuerdo, ¿significa que si me veía como un canario?

— ¡Jajaja! La verdad es que si, ese tono de amarillo era horrible. Esa noche cuando vi el vestido de aquella prostituta no pude evitar pensar lo bien que se te vería y como te favorecería ese color y mira que no me equivoqué. Al parecer seleccionar el color de tu ropa fue un último capricho que me permití, pues tenía tu imagen con ese vestido cuando morí.

Cuando murió… La draculina lo sintió como una recriminación, después de todo ella era la fuerza ofensiva de Hellsing y les había fallado a muchos de sus compañeros, incluido su capitán. Su semblante se entristeció y se tornó sombrío, Pip lo interpretó como una muestra de incomodidad, estaba acostumbrado a incomodar a la gente y disfrutaba al hacerlo, pero esta vez no era su intención.

— Oh… Capitán Bernadotte, yo… yo…

— No digas nada, Seras. Yo te veo con ojos de hombre, pero eso no te obliga a corresponderme.

¿Corresponderle? ¿Se le había declarado? Su poca experiencia en el campo amoroso no ayudaba a entender lo que acababa de escuchar, pero de que otra forma podría interpretarse el que la viera con ojos de hombre. Pip Sintió que tras ese silencio se encontraba el rechazo que siempre temió, después de todo ella solo era una niña y él un viejo pervertido y maleado, pero tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y confesar aquel sentimiento que guardaba tan recelosamente desde antes de morir.

— Seré franco contigo, jamás me ha importado alguien que no sean mis chicos y yo. Cada baja en batalla significaba un luto silencioso, sin ceremonia ni entierro, pero eso no le restaba el dolor de ver morir a alguien que llegaste a considerar un aliado o un amigo. No conocí a mis padres y el viejo con el que crecí jamás habló sobre sentimientos. Nací en una familia de mercenarios, donde no hay lugar para el amor; probé el sexo de mil y un formas, pero solo era eso, una mera satisfacción a necesidades mundanas.

Seras desvió la mirada ante la palabra "sexo", tenía 19 años cuando Alucard la convirtió en una draculina y a pesar de todo lo que había vivido el sexo era un tema tabú. No tuvo una madre que la orientara sobre sus sentimientos ni un padre que la celara de posibles parejas, ella misma había decidido exiliarse bajo la protección de una burbuja de inmadurez, donde esos temas de adultos no tenían lugar. El capitán se percató de su incomodidad, pero prosiguió fingiendo no darse cuenta.

— Cuando fuimos contactados por ese mayordomo no podía creer ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero el precio que le puso a nuestros servicios fue imposible de ignorar. Llegamos a la mansión de Integra y esa misma noche una niña con aspecto de todo menos de un vampiro casi me rompió el cuello… tsk, eso como me pegó en el orgullo. Desde ese día traté de fastidiarte por pura diversión, me encantaba ver tus berrinches de infante, de no ser porque ya los había visto a ti y a Alucard en acción juraría que solo eras una niña estúpida que no sabía nada de la vida.

— ¡¿Estúpida?! Eso es… — Estaba por demostrarle que no era para nada una estúpida cuando la hizo callar; sin dejar de mirarla fijamente posó su índice sobre los temblorosos labios de la chica, ella tragó saliva nerviosamente, con ese gesto tan serio se veía tan… ¿atractivo?

— No sé como demonios pasó, pero al ver como derribabas el zepelín de esos cerdos nazi me di cuenta que te quería conmigo; eras valiente, monstruosamente fuerte y a pesar de todo no perdías esa hermosa sonrisa. Londres estaba en llamas y tú aún te preocupabas por nosotros. Por primera vez tuve miedo de morir, pero no por el hecho de dejar de existir ni por el enemigo al que nos enfrentábamos, aunque el ser devorado por un asqueroso vampiro nazi no era nada alentador, tenía miedo de morir sin comprender el porque esa necesidad de ti, esa incertidumbre ante la idea de no poder protegerte y esas terribles ganas de besarte. Pero, ¿Por qué pensaba solo en un beso, teniendo semejante cuerpo? Entonces lo supe, me había enamorado de la niña estúpida que casi me mata. Pero la vida no siempre es justa y al haber arrebatado tantas vidas finalmente me llegó la hora. Lamenté no haberte conocido más, porque a pesar de que no eras humana, eras la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en todos los aspectos. Creí que jamás volvería a verte, pero mírame aquí, explicándote tus habilidades de vampiro y confesándote mis sentimientos como un chico estúpido.

La draculina agachó el rostro para que su flequillo cubriera las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, el hombre que murió por su patético desempeño como vampiro le acababa de decir las palabras más hermosas que le habían dedicado en su vida y eso la aterró; se debatía entre la culpa, el miedo y unas ganas terribles de abrazar al ojiverde. Pip la miró con ternura, era de esa clase de mujeres que sufren cuando no pueden corresponder los sentimientos de otra persona, y si bien sabía que su negativa sería dolorosa para un don juan como él, necesitaba sincerarse tanto con ella como consigo mismo. Exhaló una bocanada de humo y relajó su postura, la rubia permanecía en silencio y comenzaba a sentirse incomoda la situación hasta para un desvergonzado como él.

— Te repito, tonta, no tienes porque sentirte forzada a responder algo, antes que nada soy tu capitán y me preocupo tanto por ti como lo hacía por mis chicos. Ahora que si quieres un beso de vez en cuando yo no opondré resistencia.

Un beso… a su mente acudió el momento en el que el castaño la obligó a juntar sus labios con los suyos, ¿sabría que le había robado su primer beso? Seras recordó todo: su voz combatiendo a Zorin, diciéndole que guardara silencio cuando la llevaba a cuestas, pidiéndole que bebiera de su sangre; estaba cegada por la guadaña del enemigo, pero su voz quedó grabada en sus recuerdos de una forma tan nítida que podía recrear la escena, además la sensación de sus labios fusionándose en lo que era para ella una primera y última vez … Ya no resistió, el dolor fue más que su deseo de no arruinar ese extraño reencuentro, dejó de reprimir sus lágrimas y apretó los puños como señal de desesperación, ya no se sentía capaz de distinguir la realidad del sueño.

— ¡Capitán Bernadotte! ¿Esto es real? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca… usted está muerto, yo misma fui testigo de su entierro; lo creí perdido y ahora está aquí… No quiero que se vaya, estoy sola y eso me está matando.

— ¡Oh, Mignonette, aun no comprendes! Yo siempre estaré ahí, en tu mente cuando quieras conversar y a tu lado cuando necesites mi ayuda. Tú y yo ahora somos uno solo, sin el contexto erótico, pero lo somos.

Pip río por su pequeña broma, pero la imagen de Seras con el rostro agachado y gimiendo por el llanto lo desarmaba por completo. Tiró el cigarrillo y se acercó para abrazarla fuertemente, cobijándola en su pecho; la rubia fue tomada por sorpresa, al principio quiso apartarse pero los brazos del capitán eran fuertes y la hacían sentir protegida. El castaño sonrió al ver como ella se acomodaba en sus brazos, acercó el rostro a su cabeza para poder olfatear un poco su cabello, aunque no percibía fragancia alguna.

— Pequeña tonta, te mostraré que esto no es un sueño.

El capitán besó dulcemente los cabellos de su subordinada sin soltar su agarre; quería decirle con acciones lo que sus palabras no habían logrado, después de todo él le pertenecía a la draculina y ella le pertenecía a él, era su chica especial y no iba a permitir que perdiera la boba pero encantadora sonrisa que logró cautivar a Pip Bernadotte, líder de los Wild Geese.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

*Courvoisier es un coñac de origen francés.

Es un poco difícil trabajar con un personaje como el de Seras, es algo lento en sus acciones y yo soy más de "hacer y luego preguntar". Pido una enorme disculpa por la mala configuración del texto, pero apenas comienzo a familiarizarme con la plataforma de aquí. Gracias a los que han visitado y leído la historia, toda critica constructiva es bienvenida.^^

Pd: El siguiente capitulo será un lemon explicito, aún sigue en proceso, pero espero poder actualizar sin falta la siguiente semana.


	3. III

_**Disclaimer:**_ _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro._

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

* * *

 **III**

Seras abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con lo que más temía: oscuridad y soledad. Trató de estirarse, pero el reducido espacio del féretro se lo impidió. "Tonta" dijo en su mente mientras levantaba la tapa para poder estirarse como era debido.

— Capitán Bernadotte, dijo que me mostraría que no era un sueño… creo que si me estoy volviendo loca.

Suspiró con resignación, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Salió del ataúd por segunda vez en esa madrugada y se recostó en una gran cama con dosel que complementaba la habitación (simple decorado para hacerla más confortable). Recién se había percatado de que aún seguía con el uniforme, tal vez si se ponía esa cómoda pijama de franela azul lograría descansar un poco; llevaba noches sin poder descansar bien, podía dormir todo el día y parte de la noche y aun así se sentía agotada, como si algo estuviese drenando sus fuerzas. Desde que probó el exquisito sabor de la sangre tenía que alimentarse con reservas medicas como hacía Alucard, así que estaba segura el cansancio no era por falta de alimento. Se incorporó nuevamente, dirigiéndose a su pequeño closet para buscar su pijama favorita; se quitó la ajustada blusa del uniforme y por inercia miró la sombra que brotaba de su hombro izquierdo. Ya se había acoplado al aura vampírica que emanaba de su cuerpo e incluso logró amoldarla para que semejara su brazo, pero esta vez le pareció extrañamente interesante; podía percibir los movimientos inquietos de aquella sombra, sutiles pero alarmante. Se sintió fastidiada, tal parece que no podría descansar.

— Lo que faltaba, esto solo me pasa a mí… Oh dios, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? No he podido ser tan mala chica.

Cerró los ojos con exasperación, si fuera posible estaba segura de que ya tendría migraña. Podía sentir como su aura vampírica crecía pero no percibía peligro alguno, uno de esos cambios de vampiro que nadie le explicó.

— Ese es el problema, Mignonette, no has sido mala chica… ya va siendo hora de que peques un poco, ¿o no es lo que hacen los vampiros?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se giró para verlo frente a ella justo como en su sueño, con su uniforme y esa burlona sonrisa que ya empezaba a adorar. Apreció el ondular de su trenza, que se unía al aura vampírica que emanaba de su cuerpo, eso explicaba el extraño comportamiento de la misma.

— ¡¿Ca-capitán?!

— El mismo que va a mostrarte que no estás loca.

Sin pensar se arrojó a sus brazos, aferrándose a su cuello. Estaba casi segura de que no estaba soñando y él se sentía tan real que no podía ser una mala jugada de su mente. El repentino abrazo sorprendió a Pip, Seras se aferraba a su cuerpo pegando su pecho al suyo; su generoso pecho cubierto únicamente por un sostén blanco con encaje, las tiras del sostén se habían deslizado por debajo de sus hombros y él tenía una vista privilegiada desde su posición. Pensó mil y un cosas que decir y hacer pero no quiso arruinar el momento; tragó saliva y correspondió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos para controlar sus instintos, pero el autocontrol no era uno de sus fuertes. La draculina abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, podía sentir como crecía algo en la entrepierna del ojiverde; gritó a la vez que empujaba a un pobre Pip que chocó con la cama.

— ¿Estás loca?

—¡Pervertido! ¡Obsceno! ¡Degenerado!

—¿Y qué esperabas? Te arrojaste a mis brazos semidesnuda, carajo.

Bajó la mirada para toparse con su pecho desnudo, la emoción de ver al capitán hizo que olvidara su cambio de ropa; se cubrió con los brazos y buscó su camisa. Pip observó cada uno de sus movimientos, ella era tan grácil que incluso su torpeza se veía encantadora; se perdió unos segundos en su marcada cintura, en un acto de pudor Seras le había dado la espalda para vestirse, sin saber que la vista de sus hombros era igual de excitante para él. Extendió el brazo, deseoso de pasear sus manos por el contorno del cuerpo femenino, pero inmediatamente desistió, después de todo ella no le correspondería en su fogoso deseo. Era imposible dejar de verla y por ello pudo percatarse del momento justo en que la chica se tambaleó como si fuera a desmayarse; Pip se incorporó y corrió a su lado, tomándola en brazos antes de que su cuerpo cayera.

—¿Seras, estás bien?

—Yo… creo que si…

La draculina no entendía que estaba pasando, repentinamente el cansancio la doblegó y se sintió al borde de la inconciencia. El castaño la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la cama para recostarla, después de todo Seras no era un vampiro tan viejo como Alucard y el que ella lograra que Pip se manifestara de una forma física requería mucha energía que ni siquiera era consiente de estar utilizando. La dejó suavemente sobre la mullida colcha y se percató de que su blusa estaba a medio abotonar, dejando a la vista parte de su abdomen y un ligero escote; su pecaminosa mente le jugaba sucio en ese momento cuando él quería verse como un caballero para su damisela.

— Bueno, chica, ya viste que no estás loca. Al parecer esto está consumiendo mucha de tu energía, así que mejor regreso.

Ella sujetó su bufanda evitando que se levantara y lo miró fijamente; pequeñas lágrimas de sangre brotaron de sus ojos, aquellos ojos que él había conocido tan azules como un cielo de verano ahora lo miraban teñidos de carmín, pero aún podía sentir la humanidad de su chica policía, todos sus miedos y la inseguridad en sus acciones. Su rostro estaba sonrojado (acción de la sangre que ahora consumía constantemente) y los labios ligeramente separados, dejando a la vista parte de sus colmillos. Él sabía que era hermosa, pero jamás la vislumbró de forma tan erótica; indefensa, pidiendo su protección, anhelando que la tomara en sus brazos…

— Pip, no me dejes sola, por favor…

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre e irónicamente toda imagen erótica salió de su cabeza por la tristeza de su suplica. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, no sabía nada de romance y si por él fuera ya estaría encima de ella, pero no estaba seguro que tan peligroso podía ser para Seras el que estuviera mucho tiempo fuera de su cuerpo.

— ¿Estás segura, Mignonette? Puedo ser muy peligroso cuando una chica linda me invita tan directamente a estar con ella.

Seras se incorporó y se aferró a su cuello, haciendo que el sombrero de Pip cayera por el brusco movimiento. Ella ocultó el rostro en su pecho, no quería que la viera llorar su capitán. Sabía que era débil y patética, tan llena de inseguridades y miedos absurdos; de golpe llegaron a su cabeza todos esos encuentros con hombres que podían ser buenos e incluso con aquellos que solo eran unos patanes, recordó el miedo y el asco que sintió con varios de ellos y la incomodidad de estar cerca de aquellos que le habían confesado su interés. Pip era un punto medio entre los patanes y los chicos buenos y era la primera vez que no sentía repudio ni miedo por estar con un hombre, se sentía protegida en sus brazos y así quería permanecer.

— No quiero que te vayas…

Alzó el rostro y buscó sus labios para besarlo, no pensaba en sus acciones, solo se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y el delirio por la repentina debilidad. El ojiverde titubeó unos segundos; ahí estaba ella, la chica que amaba y de la que se había prendado desde que la vio, lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo de forma torpe y brusca y solo tuvo que dar su vida por ella, jodida buena suerte, _"Soldat Chanceux"._ Podía sentir como los brazos de su chica aflojaban el agarre que aferraba sus cuerpos, ella seguía debilitándose y él, sumido en su egoísmo y autosatisfacción no hacía algo. Guiado por su instinto se separó de Seras un poco y se quitó la bufanda y su cazadora, tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y suavemente la acercó a su cuello mientras ladeaba su cabeza.

— Seras, bebe, es una orden de tu capitán.

Ella obedeció y clavó sus colmillos en la apiñonada piel, no era sangre lo que bebía pero podía sentir como recuperaba su fuerza. El capitán gimió de placer, había leído en los libros de la biblioteca particular de Hellsing que la mordida de un vampiro era una de las sensaciones más placenteras si se llevaba con un contexto adecuado. No pudo evitarlo, ese repentino éxtasis liberó al pervertido que estaba tratando de controlar desde que tuvo a su mignonette de frente; sus manos se deslizaron por la pequeña espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los que apretó deleitado por su firmeza. Seras comenzó a ser consciente de la situación, se dejó llevar y ahora podía sentir las manos de Pip deslizándose por sus piernas, frotando por debajo de la falda y acercándose cada vez más a su parte intima. Liberó el cuello del castaño y agachó el rostro, avergonzada de lo que estaba sucediendo, él observó fijamente sus tímidas acciones pero ya no se sentía capaz de detenerse, por fin había tocado ese cuerpo de diosa que codició desde mucho antes del viaje a Brasil y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad.

— Seras, quiero estar contigo. — Susurró en su oído a la vez que sus manos acariciaban su rostro y su cuello. — Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, desde que te vi me enamoré de ti… — bajó lentamente hasta sus pechos, sus dedos rozaron los pezones que se podían sentir firmes sobre la tela. — Quiero ser el primero y el único que esté contigo, quiero que seamos uno de todas las formas posibles. —Estrujó sus pechos y acercó su rostro al delgado cuello, lamiendo desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta donde le permitía el cuello de la camisa.

— Pip…

Ella titubeó, un sinfín de sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas abrumaron sus sentidos; ¿realmente quería estar con ese hombre? Conocía la respuesta, su cuerpo reaccionó mucho antes de que se planteara esa duda, no había miedo ni rechazo en las ligeras contracciones que acalambraban su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se limitó a asentir. Pip, con toda la lujuria que traía encima no pudo evitar reír un poco, no terminaba de comprender como esa sensual mujer podía inspirar tanta ternura al mismo tiempo. Era consciente de que sería la primera vez de Seras y quería que disfrutara tanto como fuera posible; creía que si dejaba que se alimentara de él recuperaría parte de la energía que usaba para materializar su cuerpo y él podría seguir en ese estado, solo esperaba que fuera suficiente el tiempo.

— Te prometo que esto será el inicio de lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida, _chérie_ …

Besó su frente con ternura y lentamente fue deslizando sus labios por todo su rostro hasta llegar a su boca, acallando los leves gemidos de la draculina. Era tan tierno en sus acciones, delicado y erótico a la vez; Seras jamás se había imaginado estando con un hombre, pero sin duda era de esta forma como quería que fuese su primera vez. El ojiverde profundizó el beso, jugó con la lengua de la rubia y cosquilleó su paladar mientras sus manos terminaban de desabrochar la camisa, dejando expuestos los generosos pechos, cubiertos solo por el sencillo sostén de color blanco.

— _¡Oh ma chérie, je t'adore!_

Con destreza desabrochó el sostén y dejó a su vista los hermosos pechos con los que solo había fantaseado. Recostó a la chica y se colocó encima de ella, sus labios se turnaban los erectos pezones mientras su diestra recorría el camino hacia la zona virginal, la chica gemía mientras su cuerpo se contraía en pequeñas arcadas de placer y eso lo volvía loco. Sus dedos alcanzaron la ansiada zona genital, se abrió paso entre la ropa íntima y acarició el contorno de los labios vaginales; Seras jamás experimentó tanto placer, podía sentir los dedos de Pip frotando vigorosamente su clítoris e introduciéndose en ella, embriagada de lujuria acarició el tórax del castaño y torpemente trató de quitarle la camiseta.

— _¿Je t'aide?_ — Dejó de tocar el ansiado cuerpo de la rubia y terminó de quitarse su ropa.

La draculina lo miró con asombro, su tórax estaba lleno de pequeñas cicatrices pero eso no le restaba perfección a sus tonificados músculos. Él se deleitó con el sonrojo de la chica cuando vio su erección, siempre se había jactado de su bien dotado amigo y ese tono carmín en su rostro solo subió su ego. Tomó la falda que cubría los torneados muslos y jaló para quitarla, ahora solo una prenda le estorbaba pero se deshizo de ella rasgándola; no quería ser muy brusco pero su ansiedad lo estaba dominando. Separó las piernas de Seras y buscó sediento su entrepierna; ella gritó cuando sintió la cálida y húmeda lengua de Pip violando su intimidad, dejó de pensar con claridad y se dejó llevar por el placer que estaba viviendo. Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que los músculos de su vagina se contrajeron en un placentero orgasmo, el primero que experimentó en la vida.

— _¡Oh, mon amour, j'ai envie de toi!_

Su sabor era tan adictivo, dulce y salado a la vez, justo como imaginó tantas veces. No podría controlarse por más tiempo, el solo ver ese cuerpo contrayéndose del placer que le estaba dando lo excitaba demasiado. Buscó su rostro y atrapó los carnosos labios con los suyos en un pasional beso mientras rozaba su miembro contra la virginal entrada, tratando de que sus embestidas fueran delicadas para no entrar a destiempo. Ella finalizó el beso y gritó por el cercano contacto, sabía que la primera vez era doloroso y él era a sus ojos monstruosamente grande.

— _Chéri, n'aie pas peur, tout va bien..._ — Acercó su cuello a los temblorosos labios de la draculina y ella lo mordió usándolo de mordaza cuando penetró su estrecha vagina.

Gimió de placer y dolor, él la penetraba con su miembro y ella con sus colmillos; pudo sentir la ruptura de su himen, era la primera vez que estaba con una virgen y que mejor que fuera la única mujer que había amado en su vida. Utilizó todo su autocontrol para que las embestidas fueran lentas, tenía que acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro o sería más doloroso; podía sentir como la humedad en su interior lo envolvía, lo tomó como una señal y aumentó la intensidad del embate. Seras ya no pudo más, el deseo de gemir desplazó el dolor, liberó la carne de su amado y trató de imitar el ritmo de Pip con sus caderas a la vez que enroscaba sus piernas alrededor suyo, atrayéndolo más; sujetó sus senos ya que el movimiento por el vaivén era un poco doloroso y eso pareció excitar mas al hombre, ya que sus movimientos se hicieron más bruscos, casi desesperados. No pudo resistir más tiempo y la chica tuvo su segundo orgasmo.

— _¡Oh, Seras, je t'aime tant!_ — El calor y contracciones de Seras casi lograron que terminara antes de tiempo, si ya era estrecha su vagina al contraerse se sintió desfallecer de placer. Ella solo era de él, sería el primer y único hombre en la vida y en la no vida de Seras Victoria, la deseaba, la amaba, jamás la dejaría, todo en su vida valió la pena para tener ese momento.

— ¡Yo también te amo, Pip! — Todo este tiempo le habló en francés y ella pudo entenderlo a la perfección, supuso que sería parte del hecho de que fuese su familiar… pero era más que eso, Pip Bernadotte era el amor de su vida, el primer y único hombre al que se entregaría de esa forma.

Retomó su ritmo, esta vez se acercó más a ella, aplastando los senos con sus pectorales y besando profundamente a su amada; ella trataba de seguir su ritmo e inconscientemente contraía los músculos de su interior, incrementado el placer de ambos. Podía sentir las contracciones que anteceden al orgasmo y junto a Seras terminó en lo que para él era la mejor " _petite mort"_ que experimentó. Ella gimió de placer, terminó por tercera vez y sentir el cálido semen en su interior era curioso pero agradable. Pip se hizo a un lado y la acunó en sus brazos, besó su rostro con ternura y la admiró embelesado; la draculina se sintió tan relajada en los musculosos brazos, esos labios que la arrullaban con tiernos besos y el cansancio que había arrastrado desde varios días hicieron que se quedara dormida, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo parecía estar bien.

— ¡Oh, mignonette… todo valió la pena, moriría de nuevo solo para estar contigo si fuera necesario… no estás loca, _chérie_ , yo siempre estaré a tu lado!

La soltó tratando de no despertarla y se vistió por costumbre, abusó de su energía y ahora necesitaba descansar. La tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en su ataúd, sabía que era el mejor lugar para que descansara un vampiro y ella lo necesitaba.

— Tendremos que trabajar en tus hábitos de vampiro, empezando por el hecho de que duermas de día, chica tonta…necesitamos que seas más fuerte para tener estos encuentros constantemente… Aunque, podríamos repetirlo en tus sueños.

La cubrió con una frazada y se recostó encima, cerrando la tapa tras de sí, fusionándose con el aura vampírica de Seras Victoria.

* * *

Soldat Chanceux [Soldado afortunado. Es un sinónimo de mercenario, pero lo emplee como una pequeña referencia al manga, ya que es el nombre de los tres últimos capítulos del tomo 6 y los primeros tres capítulos del tomo 7 del manga de Hellsing.]

Chérie [querida]

¡Oh ma chérie, je t'adore! [¡Oh querida, te adoro!]

¿Je t'aide? [¿te ayudo?]

¡Oh, mon amour, j'ai envie de toi! [¡Oh, amor, te deseo tanto!]

Chéri, n'aie pas peur, tout va bien... [Cariño, no tengas miedo, está bien]

¡je t'aime tant! [¡Te amo tanto!]

Petite mort [Pequeña muerte. es una forma poética de llamar al orgasmo]

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Antes que nada, ¡gracias a quienes dieron en "Favs y Follow"! Soy nueva compartiendo mi trabajo por estos lares (como ya se habrán percatado) y me ha hecho muy feliz el ver que no paso desapercibida igualmente gracias a todos los lectores anónimos.

Pip habló mucho en francés, se me hizo erótica la idea de escucharlo en su idioma natal y medio recordaba mis clases de francés de la secundaria :p si estoy mal en alguna frase agradeceré sus correcciones.

Demoré mucho más de lo planeado en actualizar, pero creé "sueños" pensando solamente en esta escena y no quería arruinarla forzando el momento... igualmente se me acabó el brote de inspiración y mejor me centré en un one-shot que surgió de la nada. Ya he pensado como darle continuidad, sería un AU, uno donde Pip y Seras puedan estar juntos de verdad :c (Edit: la continuación es Twin Flames)

Pd: Casi no hay fandom de Pip Bernadotte en español... tendré que sacrificarme y escribir mucho sobre él (Seras y Pip son mi OTP)


End file.
